


may you find some comfort here

by muchosyouth (isamagicdragon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, NaruHina Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamagicdragon/pseuds/muchosyouth
Summary: Naruto always falls asleep with Hinata’s arms around him.A short drabble for NaruHina Week 2019, crossposted from tumblr.





	may you find some comfort here

Naruto always falls asleep with Hinata’s arms around him.

It was a point of comfort at first, during the nights that he would be overwhelmed with nightmares of the terrors from his past. He would wake up shivering, and Hinata would wrap herself around him and whisper reassurances to his ear all night, until he fell asleep again. The warm, solid weight of Hinata behind him felt nice, like she was watching his back, even while they slept.

Now, it’s a decade-old habit that never fails to put him to sleep. 

He goes home after a long day at work, mind still occupied with Sasuke’s grim news as he changes into his night clothes. With a sigh, he finally climbs into bed with Hinata, ready to turn in for the night. 

She stirs while he’s getting into a comfortable position - Naruto freezes, afraid that he upset her, but Hinata just gives him a drowsy greeting. 

“Welcome home, Naruto-kun,” she yawns, snaking her arms around Naruto and pressing her face into his back. “What time is it?” 

“Late,” he murmurs. “Go back to sleep, Hina-chan.” 

She just snuggles in closer. “Mmm. Missed you for dinner today. You can take your portion with you to work tomorrow instead.” 

Naruto sighs again. “Were the kids very upset?” 

“A little. But you brought Himawari to school this morning, and had lunch with Boruto this afternoon. They understand; they’re fine.” 

A year ago, it wouldn’t have been fine. But now that Boruto is a genin, he’s become much more understanding of Naruto’s job. Naruto will always be grateful for his family’s support, but they deserve so much more from him. They deserve all the time and the joy he could possibly give them, and right now, what he’s giving isn’t enough --

A small kiss to his shoulder blades interrupts his thoughts. 

“Don’t worry, we’re fine,” Hinata repeats, a little more alertly this time. She could always tell when Naruto begins to doubt himself. “We can have breakfast together tomorrow before Boruto leaves for his mission. We know you’re busy, so just do your best, okay?”

She kisses him again, on the shoulder this time. “We love you. Now go to sleep, Naruto.” 

Naruto relaxes, and lets himself drift off in the warmth of Hinata’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have posted this on AO3 during NH week, but better late than never I guess!


End file.
